Eutectic based continuous thermal sensing elements are typically formed as a co-axial element including a center conductor such as a wire, for example. Current production methods for manufacturing continuous thermal sensing elements incorporate the application of tubular or crushed ceramic insulators as a means to isolate the center conductor from an outer covering or sheath. The tubular or crushed ceramic insulators, however, are susceptible to inconsistent and transient performance as the sensing element is manipulated and handled during processing and installation.